Being Hunted, Injured, Lost, Insulted And Loved
by BelievingInMiracles
Summary: Two girls from our world are living their lives happily until a grey-bearded man comes around and changes it forever. Thorin/OC and Kíli/OC (don't worry, there are two different OC'S)
1. The old guy staring at us

**1. The old guy staring at us**

"Rachel! Don't do that!" Rachel had just opened the curtains in Rose's bedroom. Rose and Rachel have been friends for as long as they can remember and shared an apartment in the middle of a big city.

"Close it now! I need sleep!" But she didn't close them. Instead she'd jumped on the bed and tickled Rose.

"No!... No!... Stop it!" Rose tried to say while gasping for breath. She tried to move away and finally pushed Rachel off the bed and sat on her stomach.

"Revenge is sweet!" She said happily.

"Yes, it is. Now get your fat butt off of me!" Rose stood up and went to the bathroom to change. Fully dressed she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I smell bacon!" Rachel yelled and ran into the kitchen trying to grab some bacon from the frying pan. Rose hit her hand and she pulled it away, still staring at the bacon. After five minutes of staring the bacon was done. Rachel grabbed her plate and took most of the bacon, as always. She sat at the table and took a sniff of the delicious smell. A smile appeared on her face as she ate all of her bacon in a minute. Rose hadn't even begun and put the rest of the bacon on a plate together with two fried eggs. Rachel started staring at the bacon again and Rose gave hers to Rachel.

After eating bacon with a smile on her face, Rachel picked up the plates, put them in the dishwasher and grabbed her laptop. Rose sat on an armchair near the window looking at the wonderful view of the big city. She picked up her book and began reading it. She went to the movie 'The Hobbit' last week and decided to read it. Rachel already read it twice and was constantly talking about the movie and how in love she was with the adventures the company made. Rose put the book down after reading the last sentence.

"I'm bored! Let's go outside and go shopping or something!" Rose looked up and saw Rachel sitting upside-down on the black couch. She tried to hold in her laughter as she nodded. Rachel jumped up and went to get her bag. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She said impatiently. Rose grabbed her coat and walked, arm-in-arm with Rachel, to the nearest shop.

After shopping for an hour they went to find a café. They plopped on the chairs and ordered hot chocolate. The waiter brought their chocolate and they began drinking it with small sips. They looked at each other and saw chocolate on the others upper lip. They both started laughing and pointing to the other while trying to say: "You have a chocolate mustache!" Both immediately reached for a napkin to wipe it off.

They walked home after hours of shopping and still laughing at the other. Rose felt someone looking at her. She'd felt it all day long and now it was only getting stronger.

"Don't look, but there's an old guy staring at us." Rachel whispered in Rose's ear. Curiosity took over and Rose looked over her shoulder to see an old guy with a long grey beard and long grey hair to match his beard. He wore a grey coat and had a walking stick even though he looked completely healthy. The two friends took a turn to the right, walking away from their apartment. Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw the man following them. Rose grabbed Rachel's hand and took off running. She took a turn left into a dark alley and bumped into someone with Rachel. She fell and hit the ground with her head. She saw a person with a grey beard as the darkness took over.


	2. Why the heck are we this small?

***I own nothing from the hobbit or lord of the rings (I wish I did)***

**A/N: Thank you all so much for following this story! You made my day a happy day :) **

**2. Why the heck are we this small?**

Rachel woke up but remained with her eyes closed. She smelt a forest. _How can there be a forest in the middle of a city?_ She heard Rose wake up and opened her eyes. She saw leaves and twigs lying around her. Rose was lying next to her and had twigs and leaves in her dark blonde curls. Rachel felt her own hair in search for twigs of other things but instead she found thick dark brown curls. _This is just getting weirder and weirder… and how did I get these clothes on?_ Rose and Rachel looked at each other and then at their clothes. They both wore a cream dress and a bodice. Rachel's was a royal blue and Rose's was sky blue with silver details. Both had brown boots on. _Why are we wearing boots under a dress? We should wear heels or flats._ Rose looked to her right and saw two cloaks and two bags with supplies in the same color as their bodices. She handed the royal blue cloak and bag to Rachel.

"You look good." She said to Rose.

"Thanks, you too by the way." Rose said back. There was an awkward silence following.

"How did we get here? And with this dress on too?" Rose asked to no one in particular.

"The last thing I saw was that old guy standing in that alley." As if on cue the old guy came from behind a tree. Only now he wore a grey robe and his walking stick was some kind of wooden staff.

"Ah, you've awakened. Now come along! We have to free my companions." He said while mentioning for them to come over. They followed the old man to a clearing in the forest. Rose and Rachel jumped when they saw what was standing in the clearing. Trolls! Three big ugly trolls! And they were roasting some guys with huge beards! The old man stood on a rock looking over at the trolls.

"What would you have us do, then? Let'em all go?" "Well…" said the smallest one.

"The dawn will take you all!" The old guy put his walking staff down and when it reached the rock, the rock broke in two and sunlight lightened the clearing.

Rose and Rachel looked in disbelief as the trolls, once big, ugly and alive, were now turned into stone.

The old man freed some of the guys and the guys went to free the others. The old man then looked at Rachel and Rose with a look that said: 'you better come here now or I'll have to get you myself.' They quickly glanced at each other before coming into the clearing.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself. I am Gandalf the Grey. What are your names?"

Rose and Rachel knew they couldn't give the guys and Gandalf their real names. Rose was the first to act.

"I am Elonoic and this is my friend Myryan. We were brought here by the wizard Gandalf the Grey." She looked at Gandalf and saw that she was much smaller than him. She only used to be a head smaller than him…

The guy with the sky blue cloak walked over to Gandalf and spoke in a low voice. "What's the meaning of this? Why have you brought two women with you? They are not capable of journeying to the mountain with us." "You will see soon enough if you let them join your company." Gandalf straightened his back while the guy with the sky blue cloak came over to Rose.

"I am sorry but you cannot be a part of this company." Rose looked into the guy's blue eyes. Then a shock came through her. How could she not have seen this? The guy with the sky blue cloak was Thorin Oakenshield. This was his company. And the smallest one was Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit. And there were Fíli and Kíli. And Óin and Glóin. And Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. And Dori, Nori and Ori. And Dwalin and Balin. They were all dwarves, but why were most of them taller than her?

Rose took a breath and said: "Why not? Is it because we are women? Believe me, we are not delicate and we do have ears so if you were planning to gossip about us as you did with Gandalf, at least do that behind our backs and not in front of us while thinking we can't hear it!" She ended up screaming in his face. She turned around and walked away. Rachel was shocked by Rose's outburst just like the rest of the company. She turned around to go after her friend but was stopped by Gandalf's staff. Instead she watched some of the dwarves go after Rose.

Rose walked further away from the dwarves and climbed up a tree. She looked under her and she saw a few dwarves looking for her. Balin, a dwarf with a white beard looked up to scan the trees and saw Rose sitting on a high branch in an oak tree.

"Lady Elonoic, please come down." Balin said with concern, because he knew she would fall if she would climb higher.

Rose looked down at Balin. She didn't recognize the name she'd said to the dwarves and had to think for a while before climbing down. From the book and the movie she knew Balin was wise and could be trusted.

Rose walked to the clearing with Balin by her side because she didn't trust anyone else than Rachel and Balin. Gandalf couldn't be trusted since he brought them here in the first place. _I wonder what his plan is…_

Back at the clearing, Rachel noticed a dwarf stare at her. Every time she looked at him, she saw him quickly looking away pretending he wasn't staring at her. It became annoying, but there was something about his brown eyes that made her forget about it.

Rose came back and stood next to Rachel. She was avoiding Thorin's eyes because she was scared to meet them after her outburst. Rose and Rachel looked up at Gandalf and thought at the same time, _why the heck are we this small?_

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Please leave a review. I would love to hear what you think of this story!**


	3. We are WHAT?

***I own nothing from the hobbit or lord of the rings***

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was really busy with school, work and loads of other things. Every time I wanted to update I didn't have the time for it :( Okay, enough talking, here's the chapter!**

**3. We are WHAT?!**

Thorin spoke after a long silence. "Gandalf. Why would they come this far south?" He said gesturing to the trolls. Gandalf walked over one of the trolls and whacked it on its head with his staff.

"They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby… Search around! Fíli, Kíli, stay here and watch them." Thorin said as he turned around leaving Rachel and Rose with Fíli and Kíli.

"So… where do you come from?" Kíli asked Rachel, probably just to end the awkward silence that was surrounding them.

Rachel needed to think quickly. Where did she come from? Luckily Rose saved the day, again.

"We are from the south of Middle Earth. Both of our parents died and we were taken in by Men in Rohan." Rose faked grief and looked at Rachel so she did the same. Rose noticed the glare in Rachel's eyes. _ Does she like him?_

Kíli noticed the grief and apologized for asking. Not five seconds later the awkward silence came again. This time not to be broken for at least ten minutes until Ori came to tell Fíli and Kíli that they had found the cave. They told Rose and Rachel to come along and they followed Ori to the big and smelly cave.

Rachel looked inside the cave and saw Gandalf give a small sword to Bilbo. Bilbo's face lightened up and soon everyone began to walk out of the cave.

A few dwarves held pots full of gold and others were carrying lots of food. Dwalin went back inside after putting down the cheese he found in the cave, and brought back a large barrel full of ale. They went back to their campsite and ate the bread and cheese, drank the ale (even though Rose and Rachel didn't), and cooked the bacon. Rachel had to bite her tongue to keep quiet, because she wanted to scream 'BACON!' However, she did stare at it, which earned a few weird glances of the dwarves.

When Balin handed everyone a plate with bacon, cheese and bread, Rachel almost attacked her bacon and gave the bread to Rose who gave her bacon to Rachel. With a happy smile on her face, Rachel continued to eat the bacon, completely oblivious to the dwarves who were giving them weird looks. Rose suddenly burst out laughing, earning even more weird looks from the dwarves.

"My Lady, why are you laughing?" Dori asked curiously.

"I am laughing because I forgot how weird her bacon obsession is to people we've just met." Rose said, still wearing a huge smile on her face.

Rachel was still oblivious to the fact that everyone was now staring at her. As long as she had her bacon, she wouldn't notice a single thing.

Kíli was still looking at her and smiled because he didn't know someone could love bacon as much as she did. He chuckled at went back to eating his own food. Everyone did the same and soon Rachel finished her bacon and looked around for someone to talk to. She had already noticed that these dwarves were from her favorite book 'The Hobbit' and looked the same as they did in the movie. Still she had no idea if she and Rose could come along.

"I'm sorry to ask, but are we going to join this company?" Rachel asked. Kíli looked up. He never heard her talk before and was glad she finally did.

"Well, I don't know. I would like to, but I guess Thorin doesn't like the idea of two women coming along." Rose said loud enough for Thorin, who was sitting next to her, to hear. Rachel saw that Thorin had a hard time controlling his temper, but remained calm on the outside.

"Elonoic, Myryan, come here please." Gandalf called us over. He sat on a big branch that was covered in moss and little mushrooms.

"I believe you have many questions." He said with his familiar all-knowing voice.

"Yes, we do! Why did we come here, and how? Why have you brought us to this company sort of thing? AND WHY THE HECK ARE WE THIS SMALL?!" Rachel finished asking questions and looked around to see all the dwarves stare at her. They never thought that the quiet little Myryan could explode like that.

"For your first question, you'll have to wait. How you came here was because of me. I discovered a new world, the one you are from, and transported you here on request of Lord Elrond. For your third question, you are needed in this company, even though you don't know it yet. And why you are this small, is because you are two dwarf-women." Gandalf said as if it was as simple as counting to ten. "I think you still have some human features, hence the less broad shoulders and beardless faces." He mumbled.

Rose and Rachel looked at each other, then back at Gandalf and screamed: "WE ARE WHAT?!"

**A/N: So… What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Big Potato!

***I own nothing from the hobbit or lord of the rings***

**A/N: First of all, I am so sorry! I haven't updated in a month! Stupid busy life…. Just kidding I love it :) I have honestly no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this, I wasn't even thinking! Enjoy it!**

**4. Big Potato!**

The dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf just woke up from their nap and started packing their things. Thorin stood near Rose and watched as her eyes started to open. First only a little bit and then fully opened. She rubbed her eyes and took a look around the campsite. The embers from the fire were still glowing and the place where once a makeshift bed was, stood a dwarf. Rose looked up to see his face and looked directly in Thorin's ice blue eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes before he said: "You should pack. We are leaving soon." Thorin walked away, still enchanted by her blue-green eyes.

Rachel woke up an hour ago and she looked between her lashes to see Thorin staring at a sleeping Rose. Rose woke up and they stared at each other. _ So, she likes someone! Wait until the teasing begins!_ Rose leaned over to Rachel and Rachel opened her eyes.

"Come on, we have to pack if we want to go with them." Rachel stood up and looked at the company who were putting their supplies on the ponies. A certain brown haired dwarf turned around and caught her looking at him. Rachel quickly looked away, trying to focus on packing.

Once they packed their belongings in their bags, they walked to the company who were now all sitting on their ponies. Rachel felt two arms around her and a second later she was sitting on a pony, still having one of the arms around her waist. She looked behind her and saw Kíli sitting there with a big smile of his face. Rachel blushed and looked over to Rose.

Rose was now sitting on a pony in front of Fíli who, just like his brother, had a big smile on his face. Rose looked at Rachel and laughed at her shocked and blushing face. Rachel immediately became redder and gave her a look that said 'SHUT UP!' Rose was immediately silenced and looked ahead to see Thorin riding away. Fíli and Kíli rode away, Kíli still holding Rachel's waist.

"You are Kíli, right?" Rachel asked. "Yes, I am. And you are Myryan." Kíli said, still wearing the smile on his face. "Right you are!" Kíli chuckled. "You didn't talk much last night, why?" "There is something about people I don't trust yet, that just makes me talk less." "So you trust us?" Kíli said teasingly. "Well, I don't know if I trust all of the dwarves here, but I trust you." Hearing her say that brought an even bigger smile on Kíli's face. "Can you tell me a story?" Rachel asked. Kíli looked at his brother and they both began telling a story.

Rose listened as the brothers got to the part where a young Kíli thought it was fun to put some spiders in Fíli's bed.

"He ran after me, but I was too fast. I grabbed a shield off the ground and slid down the staircase!" Kíli told them as if he was a true warrior as a child.

"You're forgetting the best part. He went down the stairs so fast that he went through the hall and landed face first into his own birthday cake!" Rachel and Rose burst out laughing. Kíli rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, I forgot that."

At the end of the day they set up camp and ate some food they had left from this morning. Rachel and Rose were happily chatting with Kíli about their 'adventures' from when they were little. When they'd all eaten, they gathered around the campfire and sang some songs until deep in the night.

After what seemed like hours of singing Rachel made her way to her sleeping spot and fell asleep as soon as she lay down.

Rose was still sitting by the campfire and hummed the tunes the dwarves sang. After the song everyone burst out laughing and fell silent as they saw Rachel asleep.

"Lady Elonoic, I was wondering if you could sing us a song." Gandalf said.

"Of course, but I don't know any songs which are telling stories like yours."

"As long you sing a song you want to sing." Balin said. Rose thought of a song her mother used to sing to her when she was little and began singing.

"The sun is going down,

And the stars are coming out.

Safe and sound, that's what we'll be.

Close your eyes and drift away

To the land of the miracles and things you've never seen.

Safe and sound, that's what we'll be"

While Rose sang, Thorin could feel himself falling asleep. He looked at her and saw much more than the woman who was yelling at him yesterday. He saw that she had a strong and caring heart. The singing stopped and all he could do was stare at Rose. She looked up at him and the two shared the same connection they had this afternoon. Neither one could look away.

But of course, Kíli had to ruin the moment by falling asleep and falling face first on to the ground. Thorin looked at his nephew.

"No! Big potato! Come back here!" Kíli yelled in his sleep. Fíli tried to wake him up, only to be grabbed by Kíli who said: "Oh, there you are!" as he licked Fíli's shocked face. The whole company burst out laughing as Kíli woke up and didn't realize he licked his brother's face.

"When you fall asleep, I will never again try to wake you up!" Everyone laughed again at Kíli's unknowing face.

Rose stood up after five minutes of laughing at Kíli's face since he still didn't know what happened and no one told him what he did. She said good night and went to her sleeping spot next to Rachel.

Little did she know that a certain dwarf king lay down beside her as she fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know if I should continue this story. Please tell me what you think of it! **


	5. Mister mountain-ruler

**A/N: First of all, thank you all for the lovely comments! I've not been feeling very well lately and every comment was a little light in my day. So, thank you. There is one person who helped me with getting through it and this chapter is kind of dedicated to her. Thank you for being there when I needed someone the most.**

* * *

**5. Mister mountain-ruler**

Rachel woke up to see Rose and Thorin lying next to each other while Thorin was holding her hand. _She's so going to hear this every waking moment for the rest of her life._ Rachel thought with an evil grin on her face.

Rose woke up and felt something on her hand. She opened her eyes and saw the sleeping face of Thorin Oakenshield. She was shocked by seeing the leader of the company holding her hand, even though he was sleeping. When Rose finally gathered her thoughts and pulled her hand back, Rachel was sitting next to her, with a big knowing smile on her face, and Thorin woke up.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Rose asked a half sleeping Thorin. Thorin nodded, still a bit sleepy, and stood up to wake the others. _ Well, he definitely isn't a morning person!_

Rachel turned around and saw Thorin waking Kíli up very carefully.

"Did something happen last night when I was asleep?" Rachel asked Rose.

"Yes, Kíli fell asleep and hit the ground. He began talking about a big potato and when Fíli tried waking him up, he licked Fíli's face." Rose said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Rachel looked at Kíli and saw a mental image of him licking Fíli's face. A shiver ran down her spine.

When everyone had woken up, Bombur and Bofur made breakfast while the others packed. Rachel smiled at her bacon again, this time not earning that much weird looks from the dwarves although Dori was still giving her weird looks.

Thorin, Kíli and Fíli were talking and Thorin and Kíli were glancing at the two friends every time they got the chance. Fíli noticed and dragged them away from the campsite into the woods.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but you two seem distracted. Care to explain?" Fíli demanded with an all-knowing smile on his face.

Kíli looked to the ground and moved a few twigs on the ground with his foot, pretending he didn't hear the question. Thorin however, looked straight forward, his face like a mask. His face didn't show a single emotion, but his eyes did. His eyes showed shock and fear of telling the truth.

Fíli looked at his uncle and brother, knowing they heard the question but tried avoiding it.

"Well?" Kíli looked up and didn't know what to do. Thorin's face was still like a mask and he tried hiding every single feeling that went through him. Only the behavior of his brother and uncle was enough to know.

Fíli turned around and walked back to the campsite, leaving a shocked Thorin and Kíli behind.

Meanwhile, Rose and Rachel were sitting the furthest away from the fire so no one could hear their conversation.

"So, you like him, huh?" Rachel said teasingly. "What? Who?" Rose said as she looked up from her plate. Ever since Fíli dragged Thorin and Kíli off, she was staring at her plate, not knowing what else she could look at. "You know, mister leader-of-the-mountain or whatever they called him." "What?! NO! And they call him King under the Mountain." "So you know who I'm talking about. Good, very good. Now tell me his favorite colour!" "What? Why should I know that?" "You're the one who has this mega crush on him! Don't deny it! You are totally in love with mister mountain-ruler!" "Only if you won't deny that you are in love with mister birthday-cake-in-his-face!" Rachel understood who Rose was talking about and blushed a scarlet red. "I-I don't li-like h-him!" "Yes you do! You always stutter when you're lying!" "Okay, fine. But don't tell anyone. Then I won't tell anyone about your crush on the mountain-ruler." Rachel said in a low voice. Rose looked shocked and didn't know what to say. When she was finally able to move she merely nodded.

They heard leaves rustling and looked behind them. Kíli and Thorin were standing a few feet away and they probably heard everything.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! Please leave a review! I'll try to update more and I'll try hard to actually do it! **


End file.
